


Happy Birthday to Me

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday!, F/M, Fluff, Jon Isn't Related To The Starks, Might be persuaded to add smut, Modern AU, Romance, Silly nonsense, Trying to help get the jonsa Love up to 2k fics, its my birthday!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Robb tries to set his sister up with his workmate...guess who that is?





	1. It's my party and I'll oogle Jon Snow if I want to

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! It's my birthday on Friday so I'm doing a bit of celebrating by writing some fluffy birthday related nonsense.... hope you like it! :-)

It's quite embarrassing really, all this attention just for her. Sansa understands why her mum did it - throw her the most extravagant surprise birthday party the borough of Winterfell has ever seen - but it still left her red-faced and a little annoyed when she cautiously slid the blindfold from her face to a chorus of over a hundred people yelling ' _surprise_ '!

Her mother must have been planning this for months and months - maybe even directly after Joffrey had dumped her. Sansa had spent most of last year and the beginning of this one moping about it - _she_ _knew_ _that_ \- but her mum's method of trying to get her out of her funk (namely throwing a birthday party so large that they had to hire a marquee) wasn't really working. _For the love of lemoncakes - she was only turning 28!_

Sansa starts to feel a little guilty though, when she sees the effort that has gone into the details. At the entrance to the marquee was a little display of old photographs of Sansa of all ages - admittedly some of them made her cringe, but the majority induced a bright smile and happy memories. The crisp white linens on the round tables featured displays of yellow roses and purple irises - Sansa's favourites. Pale yellow ribbons snaked up the poles that made up the marquee frame and the guests chairs were the fancy kind - with plush ivory velvet padding and golden backs. There was a long table to the side with all manner of sweet treats displayed on multi tier cake stands next to the pop-up open bar. Her mum had even hired a Mumford & Sons tribute band who were currently doing a sound check in the corner. In truth, it kind of felt more like a wedding reception than a birthday party. Sansa was a little but in awe of it all.

"Bet I don't get this when I turn the big 2 - 8" Arya quipped with a smirk as she seated herself next to her sister.

"Trust me, I never asked for all this" Sansa replied, still gawping at the whole affair.

"Oh I know" Arya smiled. "I think mum's invited the whole of the North here today... even Old Nan's here and I haven't seen her since I was 5 when she used to babysit us"!

Sansa could only nod and take a dainty sip of champagne.

"So have you spoken to him yet"? Arya asked.

"Spoken to who"? She responded with confusion laced across her face.

"Robb's birthday present to you" her sister said with an impish grin. Sansa raised her brow urging her sister to elaborate. "He reckons one of his work mates is perfect for you and he's brought him along today".

_Oh great that's just what I need._

"Oh for Gods sake! Why is everyone trying to set me up?.... First Marg and then Jeyne...and now my own brother"! Sansa grabbed her champagne flute and gulped the last of its contents in annoyance.

"Well" Arya started, reaching for the bottle to refill her sister's glass "you know what they say - the best way to get over a man is to get under another one". Sansa shook her head but couldn't help letting out a small chuckle as she clinked her glass with Aryas.

"Besides, what would Robb know about what I look for in a man"? She continued, still clearly agitated.

Arya sighed before answering "I dunno Sans, but perhaps you look for the wrong things anyhow...you can't exactly say that your boyfriends have all been perfect gentlemen".

Sansa glared at her little sister and looked on the verge of launching into a fit of anger. Instead she sighed and knocked back her champagne in two big gulps. "You're bloody annoying when you're right, do you know that"? She said, looking away to scan the other guests.

"Anyway" Arya smirked "Robb says this guy had his heart trampled on by his ex about a year ago-"

"Oh good - so I'M the rebound"? Sansa interrupted.

"Would you let me finish?!...Robb says he's a good guy - treated his girlfriend like she was a Queen" she pauses to take a sip from her glass "and apparently he has a thing for redheads" she finished quickly, giving her sister a sly sideways glance.

Sansa snorted "well maybe Robb should date him then".

After deciding she needed something a little stronger to drink if she's going to be faced with her brother singing the virtues of this unknown man, Sansa decided to excuse herself from her table and headed towards the bar.

She scanned the scene before her whilst waiting for her rum and coke when her eyes snagged on an odd sight. A fully grown man sat at the children's table.

He was well dressed in a black tailored suit, had dark hair long enough to tie back into a man bun and sported a healthy amount of sexy stubble - in short, he made Sansa's mouth water. She didn't even know who half the kids on the table were but he was seated between a little girl of about 6 and a smaller boy of about 4.

Each child had been given a bag of goodies to keep them entertained and Mr Man-Bun was currently flitting between the two children to his left and right with a green crayon in hand to help them with their colouring.

"Who is that"? Sansa whispered to Beth Cassel who had just come up beside her at the bar.

Beth followed Sansa's line of vision to the kiddy table. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he came with your brother and Talisa".

_Oh! Good work Robb!_

"Bloody gorgeous isn't he"? Myranda chirped as she joined them at the bar, leaning her back against it to watch Mr Man-Bun duck his head to allow the little boy to put a pointy party hat on him as he beamed a 100 watt smile. "He'd definitely get it" Myranda nodded to herself.

Sansa glanced at her two friends and then to a few more women who had also noticed the handsome stranger. She could practically hear all the ovaries in the room whimper out a collective sigh.

_Back off ladies. I've got a birthday present to unwrap,_ Sansa thought with a smirk as she stalked towards the kiddy table.


	2. Apparent Stalking Tendancies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya people!!
> 
> Extended this fic to 3 chapters so I could fit the smut into the last one!
> 
> ;-)

**~Two Weeks Before Sansa's Birthday~**

"You like redheads right"?

Jon looked up from the mind numbing spreadsheet he was working on, his fingers paused in mid air above the keyboard.

"Well yeah, but you're a bit taller than I normally go for" Jon retorted to his colleague Robb as he leant back in his desk chair.

Robb snorted but came round to Jon's side of the desk and leant back against it, crossing his ankles out in front of him.

"But you do yea"?

Jon threw up his hands and shook his head "Jesus! I date one redhead and apparently that means I have a _type_ "! Jon curled his fingers around his last word using 'air quotation marks'.

"And that one you had a couple of dates with before Christmas...the Dutch one...what was her name"?

"Mel"?

"Yea Mel...she was _hot_..what happened there"? Robb asked as his fingers absentmindedly moved some of Jon's papers about on his desk. Jon frowned and picked up the paperwork Robb was fiddling with.

"I dunno man... she kept saying weird things and was obsessed with fire... I think she had a bit of a problem... like she was a pyromaniac or something - she kept burning things with the candles they put on tables at restaurants...we got kicked out of one place on our second date!....Didn't quite fancy waking up to a house on fire, you know"?

"Hmmm...okay, yea, makes sense" Robb nods and Jon can practically see the hamster wheel in his friends head spin round as Robb stares intently at the utilitarian office carpet.

"What's this about mate"? Jon asks, reaching for his coffee mug.

Robb's hand disappears into his pocket to retrieve his phone before he starts tapping and scrolling. "I want to set you up with someone".

Jon rolls his eyes and goes to take another swig - only to promptly choke on his gulp of hideous instant coffee as Robb holds out his phone in front of Jon's face. On the screen was a photo of quite possibly the most _gorgeous_ woman he's ever seen. She was definitely out of Jon's league.

"Bloody hell"! Jon coughs and splutters as he snatches Robb's phone from him to get a better look. "She's fucking _hot_! How do you know-"

"She's my sister" Robb states with a clearing of his throat and a glare that was half warning, half amusement.

"Oh right...yea...umm...yea, I wouldn't mind if you set something up". Jon says as he hands back his friend's phone and tries to hide the redness in his cheeks by taking another gulp from his mug.

"Hmmm..." Robb contemplates Jon in his desk chair for a while making him feel like he's suddenly in an interview. "What exactly did happen with Ygritte? Did it end badly"?

Jon looks away, takes a deep breath and scrubs his hand across his beard.

"Look" Robb starts "I won't go all out big brother bodyguard mode on you yea? But Sansa's special... she's not had much luck in her past relationships and if I'm gonna try and set her up with someone I'm going to make damned sure she's not going to get hurt again...alright"? Jon gaped at his colleague, he'd never seen him this riled.

"Yea...um, yea...ok"

 _Christ! What happened to her_?

"So"? Robb pushed.

"So"? Jon parroted.

"So what happened with you and Ygritte"? He clarified.

Jon huffed before answering. "Well, I was at the stage where I thought we should move in together and...you know...start planning a future...she didn't agree" Jon paused but Robb's expression urged him to continue. "When I pressed her on it...she said she couldn't ever see herself wanting those things". Jon's words sounded like a confession and he felt a bit lighter for retelling them.

"Those things"? Robb repeated with a knitted brow.

"Yea...you know...moving in together...getting married...having kids" Jon's answer rapidly descended into quiet mumbles and he averts his eyes away from Robb and fixes them on the power button of his computer screen.

Robb leans forward and clasps Jon on the shoulder excitedly. "Right fucking answer mate" he grins like he's been proved right in an argument.

*********

 

It took as long as two hours since Robb first showed Jon a photo of Sansa and talked about setting them both up together for Jon to approach Robb at the office kitchenette.

"So what's she like"?

"Hmm"? Robb murmured as his attention was still on fishing out the teabag from his cup.

"Your sister...what is she like"?

"Sansa? Oh, well she's a typical girly girl" he answered, not really paying much attention to Jon whilst he disposed of his used teabag in the swing-top bin. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Well that doesn't give me much to go on" He frowned. Robb sniggered, his teaspoon clinking as he stirred.

"She's caring and polite... but pretty bloody feisty if you upset her.....DO NOT put bubblegum in her hair while she sleeps...my jaw still fucking clicks to this day" Robb finished with a grin.

"Anything else"? Jon pressed, too intent on learning about this woman to pay any mind to his friends banter.

"She likes to think she's funny" Robb takes a tiny sip on what surely must still be boiling hot tea.

"Must run in the family then" Jon grunted. Robb grinned.

"She loves her dog, Lady. She loves travelling...she's a fantastic baker... and she owns her own dressmaking business - makes those fancy ball gowns and wedding dresses and stuff".

Jon retreated back to his desk and chomped on a biscuit as he realised that he still wasn't happy with the amount of information Robb had provided. He wanted to know everything about this woman. - What sort of books or films does she like? Is she a tea or coffee person? Where did she go to Uni? What makes her laugh and what does it sound like?

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He tried to get back to his working day and resume the tedious tap-tapping of numbers into spreadsheets but soon found himself texting Gilly for advice on what he should wear for a date.

**~One day until Sansa's Birthday~**

Jon's never really considered himself a particularly obsessive type of person - he's normally pretty fucking laid back as it goes, so this - this takes him by surprise.

It started with just looking Robb's sister up on Facebook - perusing her photos of some of her nights out or the artful ones of pretty scenery - there were quite a few of her dog too.

"Look Ghost! You like the look of her boy"? He asked, as he allowed his white Siberian Husky to sniff at his laptop, which was currently showing a photo of Sansa's dog. Ghost whined and started licking at the screen. "Whoa" Jon snatched his computer away from the slobbering beast. Ghost made a grumbling sound and laid down with his head between his outstretched paws, his eyes looking up at Jon all sorrowful. "Yea...me too boy...me too" he said before switching the screen to a photo of Sansa wearing an oversized bobble hat, matching scarf and a bright beaming smile as she looked directly at the camera with those piercing blue eyes.

_Seriously though - What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Jon closed his laptop, sighed and glanced over at the dry cleaned suit Gilly all but demanded he wear to meet Sansa tomorrow. He sent up a silent prayer to the Gods of dating that he wouldn't let slip how much of a creepy fucking stalker he'd become in the past two weeks.

It wasn't even going to be a date - Robb is just going to drag him along to Sansa's surprise Birthday party.

I _might not even get to talk to her_ , Jon mused as he scrubbed his hands down his face and groaned.

What he should bring to the event had been a whole other host of trickiness. A card - _of course_ he should bring her a card, but how should he sign it? Just Jon? Or should he elaborate and mention that he's Robb's mate? Would that be lame? And a gift - Should he bring one? He's never even met her but he knows that if it wouldn't be majorly awkward then he would want to buy her something unique and personal, like a handmade pair of earrings with stones the same colour of her eyes or an obscenely large arrangement of her favourite flowers.

_Urgh! This might not even work!...we might not 'click'...or maybe we'll want completely different things....or I'll make a fucking tool of myself by revealing my apparent stalker tendencies._

Jon flops back on his sofa with a sigh and tries to make peace with the old adage - 'what will be, will be' when Ghost leaps up onto him to give his master some slobbery encouraging kisses, near enough damaging the 'goods' with his heavy paws in the process.

 

 

 


	3. Blind Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes - I'm aware that I'm always doing this!!! - the final chapter was getting loooong and I hadn't even finished it yet... so here... I couldn't resist a bit of cheeky Margaery Tyrell.....
> 
> ....and oddly, a bit of saucy Gilly! :-)

  
"You look AMAZING in that suit Jon - I defy any woman to keep her hands to herself with you in that" Gilly said whilst admiring Jon and smoothing his jacket lapels.

"Err...I am here you know" Sam interjected whilst peering over the morning paper.

"Not me of course, love" Gilly chirped back without looking at her husband - her hands still pressed to Jon's chest. Sam audibly cleared his throat and made a pointed look with an incline of his head towards where Gilly's hands rest. Jon's eyes joined his friends as he looked down his jacket and then back up to Gilly's suddenly flustered face.

"Oh...umm...anyone for tea"? She rushed out of the room in a flurry, not even bothering to wait to hear their answers.

Sam grunted and hid his face behind the paper again "It's a good job I know you're panting over this Sansa girl - or I might have to challenge you to a duel or something" he muttered behind the news.

Jon grins and then looks down at his suited self again. "Don't think it's too much do you"?

"Oh and Jon"? Gilly called from the kitchen over the sounds of the kettle boiling.

"Yea"?

"Make sure you wear your hair tied back - you look really sex-...err...nice...you look really nice with your hair like that"

"Still here" came the call from behind the newspaper.

***********

As Jon gapes at the massive decorated marquee, he thanks all the Gods, Goddesses and Demi-Gods that Gilly had talked him into wearing his best suit. A shudder goes through him when he thinks of the jeans and sweater combo he had originally thought of wearing.

_Robb didn't even tell me it was going to be this fancy. The prick._

The car journey over to the massive Stark house was a little awkward - what with Jon simultaneously not wanting to seem desperate and too keen in front of Robb and his wife Talisa, and also wanting to ask a million questions at once.

Robb kept teasing him about 'scrubbing up real nice', which wasn't helping his growing nerves. Talisa seemed lovely though. She turned in her seat up front to face Jon as he sat in the back to compliment his attire with a genuine smile.

But now he was here....and 'here' was fancy as fuck.

 _Seriously, who throws a party of this size for their daughter's 28th?_ He thought, taking in the sheer amount of people in the marquee.

As if conjured by Jon's thoughts, Robb called out "Mum"! and greeted a very well put together older woman into his open arms. Jon noticed that she shared Robb and Sansa's eye colour but her hair was dark auburn, unlike her daughter's fiery locks.

"Robb"! She cooed affectionately, planting kisses on his cheeks "Talisa"! Robb's wife got the same treatment before she smiled at Jon over Talisa's shoulder. "Oh now, who's this"?

After an overly polite introduction, Robb's mother - Cat she insisted Jon call her - grabbed Robb by the arm and pulled him away for what looked like a bit of a heated discussion - with animated arm movements and everything.

After they parted Robb returned looking a little sheepish.

"Uh....Jon?....how good are you with kids"? Jon's confusion was evident on his face so Robb elaborated. "Ah...I may or may not have forgotten to tell Mum that you were coming" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay"? Jon said, urging Robb to explain.

"It's just...my mum....she's crazy organised and umm....there's a seating plan...so....the only seat left is on the kiddy table".

***********

The more Jon looked around - in the marquee, around the grounds outside the massive house with all the finely dressed people milling about, the more he realised just how out of his depth he was. This setting, these people were definitely not 'him'. The feeling of inadequacy creeped and crawled up his spine and down to his toes. He felt a bit like a fish out of water.

_Perhaps I'm better off sat at the kiddy table anyway._

Robb and Talisa had left his side to help Mrs Stark with something and Jon couldn't bring himself to mingle with the elite of the North - most of which seemed to have their own heads stuck up their asses - from what Jon could deduce from a few snippets of conversations he overheard anyway. He made his way out of the marquee to get some fresh air.

 _What on earth could you bring to this woman's life_? Jon wondered as he eyed the huge house and perfectly manicured lawn with contempt.

He was itching for a cig to help his nerves, but he'd given those up three months ago and didn't have any on him - if he did, Jon was sure he would have chained the whole pack there and then.

Jon started idly scrolling through his phone for something to do. There was a 'good luck' text from Gilly, and another from Sam asking if Jon thought he should grow his hair.

For the briefest of moments Jon's thumb hovered over the number of a local taxi company.

_I could slip away now and never have to face rejection from her._

Instead, he took a deep breath and pocketed his phone before heading towards the house.

Jon entered the open double doors to the Stark's gleaming kitchen, where the hired caterers were rushing around. He asked one of them where he could find the bathroom and was directed down a hall with plush cream carpet.

 _Ghost would make quick, muddy work if that_ , he mused.

Jon wasn't sure if he was just going to splash his face with some water and give himself a stern talking to in the mirror or lock himself in the bathroom never to come out again. But he had to find the damn thing first as he passed a few open doorways.

 _Stay calm Jon, find your fucking chill for Gods sake_!

Jon thought he'd found the room he was looking for when he happened upon a closed door and promptly opened it. But what he found inside did the exact opposite of helping him calm himself.

He blinked at the sight before him, his brain not quite comprehending what he was seeing. _This must be a mirage_? He seemed to have found a sitting room, with sofas, a large flatscreen tv mounted on the wall and a sizeable arrangement of white roses in a vase on the coffee table. And there, sat demurely with her hands clasped together curled around one of her knees, was Sansa. An alone and blindfolded Sansa.

"Hello"? She called out into the room, turning her head towards the door.

Jon sucked in a gasp, unable to respond - unable to move, unable to breathe. _Fuck_.

Oh but God, she was even more beautiful in the flesh! She was wearing a snug blush pink knee length lacy dress, her hair was loose and had been curled - flowing over her shoulders like molten copper. In short, she looked utterly divine - Unreal in fact.

Jon thought that the dress looked like it could be one that she had designed and made herself. Not that he had looked up her dressmaking business website or anything....or that he'd seen a photo on it of Sansa herself modelling a wedding dress and saved a copy of that very photo to his laptop...no, he wouldn't do that...not Jon Snow...no way.

Jon was just about to attempt to see if his vocal chords could remember how to work, when someone else entered the room behind him.

"What are you doing in here"? A pretty brunette asked him as she entered the room followed by Talisa, whose eyes widened momentarily when they landed on him.

"Well this is where mum left me" Sansa replied to the question that wasn't directed to her.

"No, not-" the brunette was about to explain when Talisa waved her hands about frantically whilst shaking her head before putting one silencing finger over her lips. The brunette furrowed her brows and Talisa leant into her ear to whisper something. A flash of realisation traveled across the brunettes features and was replaced by a conspiratorial smirk as her eyes scanned Jon up and down.

"Marg? What's going on? Mum's been so bloody cryptic" Sansa called from the sofa still with a black silky scarf masking her eyes.

"Well" 'Marg' replied, her eyes only just now snapping away from Jon and landing on Sansa instead "me and Tal have been sent to fetch you for your surprise" she revealed as both girls made their way over to sit either side of a sightless Sansa. "But it's not ready yet, so we thought we'd come for a little chat instead".

Jon debated whether he should leave as quietly as he could - and he would have, if it wasn't for the encouraging smiles he received from both Talisa and Marg.

"No no no" Marg fluttered as Sansa made to remove her blindfold.

"Why not"? Sansa asked.

"Because part of your birthday present is in this room" Marg flashed Jon what he could only describe as a filthy smirk. He felt his cheeks heat.

"So Sans" Marg started "what do you look for in a guy"? She threw another look Jon's way.

"What?...why"?

"Just making small talk" Marg shrugged even though she knew her friend couldn't see the gesture.

"Small talk? Well that's a load of bollocks Marg...what are you up to"?

"Just answer the question love"

Sansa let out a slow exhale. "Fine....umm....someone whose the exact opposite of Joff".

"So a dark haired guy who looks like sex-in-a-suit"?

Talisa stifled a giggle. Jon's cheeks were aflame.

"What are you two up to"?!

"Nothing"! Talisa lied "so what would this dark haired prince do to sweep you off your feet"? She gave Jon a beaming smile.

"Prince"? Sansa scoffed "I don't need a sodding prince!... just someone who's not a total dick and gives a shit whether or not I have an orgasm at all"!

A few arousing mental images flashed through Jon's mind in quick succession.

Sansa grinned as both her friends chuckled, Talisa covering her mouth, Marg arching a brow at Jon as if asking him the question 'well? Would you'? Jon wasn't quite sure how to answer 'I'd dedicate my whole bloody life to it' without speaking, so he just gaped back instead.

"Been a while has it love"? Marg asked.

"Urgh! So long" Sansa mock sobbed.

"So imagine this hypothetical dark haired guy..."

"Is he hot"?

"Oh honey, there wouldn't be a dry pair of panties in the marq- ...er...room" Marg looked Jon up and down one more time, making him feel the need to cover himself. Talisa shook her head with an amused look and silently mouthed an apology to Jon on behalf of her friend.

"So, your ridiculously hot dark haired guy, what would he need to do to ensure you got that illusive earth shattering big O"? Marg asked. Talisa rolled her eyes.

Sansa didn't protest at the question, instead she looked like she was pondering her answer. "Well... it's always nice to not have to ask to be eaten out... like they actually want to do it, you know"?

Jon felt like his knees were about to buckle from under him.

"Yea" Talisa breathed dreamily in agreement.

"Hey! I don't want to have mental images of my brother's head between your legs Tal"!

The girls all giggled before Talisa pressed Sansa further. "Getting our heads out of the gutter for just a moment....what would he be like? Where would he take you on dates"?

"I don't know... nothing too showy - Joff loved showy - just a nice country walk...with Lady...some good conversation...and maybe a pub lunch or something".

_I could do that...we could take Ghost too...and then I'd take her home and beg to eat her out...no need to ask me._

"So what's your favourite position"? Marg asked suddenly. Talisa threw her hands up in the air in silent frustration.

"Well this is the weirdest survey I've ever taken!.... umm...depends"

"On"?

"On whether it's sex to make you feel loved or sex to just get off".

"To feel loved" Talisa said at exactly the same time as Marg answered "to get off".

Sansa laughed then, not a demure giggle, but a proper chortle which made Jon smile so widely his cheeks started to hurt.

"Well" she started once her laughter subsided "for intimacy I have to be able to see their face you know"?

"And to really crack your marbles"? Marg asked, directing the question at her friend but looking at Jon.

Sansa's mouth pulled up on one side like she was debating her answer "probably...."

Jon gulped.

"being bent over with the guy behind..."

Jon sucked in a sharp breath and held it in his throat.

"...oh and a bit of light spanking, dirty talk and hair pulling wouldn't go amiss"

 _Fucking hell_! He thought as he failed to hold back a needful whine from escaping. Luckily Talisa covered the noise with a clearing of her throat.

Talisa's phone buzzed and pinged in her small clutch purse.

"It's your Mum, your surprise is ready, we'd better go".

Both girls made a flapping 'shoo-ing ' motion with their hands to Jon as Sansa stood and they began to guide her out of the room after him.

Jon's mouth was dry, his palms were sweaty and his head span. He's not felt like this over a girl since... well... ever.

He makes his hasty retreat back to the marquee before Sansa is blindly led to her surprise party. As he passes different items of furniture in the massive house - sideboard, table, armchair, desk - all he sees are items that he could bend Sansa Stark over whilst tugging on that silky mane of hair and fucking her senseless.

_Oh great! And now I have a stiffy to contend with too._

 


	4. Birthday Girls Always Get What They Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I know! It's taken me aaaaages to finish this one but for some reason this last chapter was a slog to write - I hope that doesn't come across!
> 
> Anyway....YAAAY! I've bloody finished a fic!! *an angelic choir suddenly materialises* hallelujah! hallelujah! hallelujah!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY QINALIEL!

The kiddy table wasn't so bad, Jon mused as his attention was pulled between his two new companions - a 5 year old with cute little wire framed glasses named Oliver, and a 6 year old girl with frizzy red hair called Alice. There were a couple of moody looking teens at the table too, who were busy projecting their bored-as-hell-and-not-interested-in-anything state of being whilst being glued to their phones. "What colour should the girl's hair be Jon"? Alice asks, her happy wide green eyes perusing the selection of crayons for her colouring as she absentmindedly pulled at the elastic from her pointy party hat, letting it gently snap back under her chin.

"I've always thought red hair was very pretty" Jon smiled at the young redhead.

"That's good to know" came a voice behind him. Jon looked up at precisely the same time that his mouth went dry and his throat felt constricted. He seemed to have lost the ability to voice any words and so settled for gaping at the beautiful 'Birthday Girl' who was approaching him with the brightest smile on her god-damn gorgeous face. The green crayon rolled out of his hand but Jon hadn't noticed.

"What's going on here then"? Sansa asked, leaning one hand on Jon's chairback and one on Oliver's.

"Jon's helping us colour" Alice said with a sniff, returning her crayon to the half-coloured illustration of a little girl. She made one mark with the red, frowned down at it and then opted to fill in the rest of girl's hair with the orange.

"I'm doing a Paw Patrol picture"! Oliver looked up at Sansa with a gappy grin. She returned the boy's smile tenfold and suddenly all Jon could see was her. "Jon's colouring Chase, I'm doing Rubble" Oliver continued.

"That's very nice of him". It was that smile again - that genuine one he'd seen in some of her photos whilst he'd been trying to find out more about her, _whilst you were in creepy stalker mode Jon - call a spade a spade._

"I'm sure we could find room for you at our table if you like Jon"?

Alice huffed. 

"But we haven't finished our picture"! Oliver whined.

"Aw, okay" Sansa replied before turning and moving away.

_Dammit Jon! Why didn't you say anything to her you fucking tool!_

Just as Jon is convinced that he's completely missed his chance, Sansa returns with a spare chair. She places it the other side of Oliver and tucks herself under the table with a smile. "What's that one called"? she asks the little boy, pointing at one of the cartoon dogs.

"That's Rocky" Oliver grins "his hat is green". He picks up the crayon that had rolled out of Jon's stunned hand and passes it to Sansa "here you go".

"Thank you" she smiled as she began moving the crayon across the illustration to colour in the hat as Oliver had implied. 

"Happy Birthday...by the way" Jon blurted after he'd realised that not one word had left his mouth since he'd seen her moving towards them.

"Thank you Jon" she beamed "although all of this" Sansa waved her non-colouring hand around, gesturing to the whole of the marquee "is a bit much for a 28th, but in case you've not realised yet, my Mother is about as subtle as brick to the face".

Jon snorted into his pint "It's ahh....it's nice" he said after composing himself.

"It's too much and everyone knows it" Sansa rolled her eyes "lord knows what she'll be like when I get married"!

He smiled nervously and they resumed helping Oliver with his picture. Jon may have purposely started on a section of the illustration that was close to where Sansa's hand was working. Their knuckles brushed a few times, it felt like electricity,  _Fucking hell Jon - calm down you loser._

"Jon, help me with my picture" Alice suddenly chirped up, her eyes darting from his and Sansa's hands to Sansa's face.

Their conversation slowly became more at ease as the evening drew in. Jon asked about Sansa's family and her business, liking the way her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. They both seemed to enjoy talking about their canine friends and even mentioned going dog walking together at the weekend.

_Going well so far, don't screw this up._

By the time the band started, Jon had just about had enough from the free bar to be persuaded to dance. Sansa thought it was particularly funny when Alice cut in and claimed Jon from her during a slower number.

Not wanting to crowd Sansa, he eventually found himself meandering in and out of the throng of guests trying to find Robb.

"How's it going"? Talisa called over the music when she hooked a hand at his elbow to get Jon's attention.

"Ok, I think".

"Ok? I'd be surprised if you're not testing the springs of one of the guest beds by the end of the evening"! Marg chimed in, that smirk firmly on her face again. Talisa lightly smacked her arm with the back of her hand. "Honestly though" the brunette continued "I know my girl and she  likes you".

"Really"? He asked, looking around to catch a glimpse of Sansa. When he saw her she was looking directly at him, a smile blossoming on her face when their eyes met as she continued to try and concentrate on the conversation she was having with a group of guests.

"Really" both Marg and Talisa confirmed at the same time.

"And remember _you_ " Marg lightly smacked his chest to get his attention back from Sansa "plenty of orgasms! You hear?! She deserves to be fucking worshipped ok"?! 

Jon felt his face redden even though he matched Marg's smirk "yes ma'am" he teased.

"Be sure that you do"! She smiled with her finger pointing at him in a playful threat.

Jon later found himself in front of the trestle table with a plethora of cakes and sweet treats, one hand in his trouser pocket and one holding a plate as he pondered what to have.

"Fancy something sweet"? Sansa said as she suddenly appeared next to him with a bright smile.

"Err...yea" Jon replied, his gaze automatically being pulled to her lips.

"Well I can recommend the..." she started, scanning the treats laid out before them "oh! They're not here....my mother makes the most amazing lemon cupcakes - she normally makes a batch for me on my birthday" she said, looking a little disappointed.

"Mum wanted to save those for family only" Robb said as he appeared out of nowhere with a plate of his own that looked like it was weighing heavy with the amount of food on it. He leant over and plucked a small brownie square before popping it directly in his mouth. "Think I saw them in the kitchen" he mumbled through his chewing.

Sansa leaned into Jon to talk in his ear "would you like to come with me to try one"? She purred.

* * *

 

"Oh here they are" Sansa chirped excitedly, dragging Jon happily by the hand, leading him over to the corner of the kitchen counter where a forgotten display of little pale yellow cupcakes were carefully placed on a china two-tier cake stand. She plucked one from the bottom tier and rearranged the others to make the absence of their plate-fellow less obvious. She turned to Jon with a mischievous giggle. "I always used to plague Mum every weekend to make these for me when I was a kid - they're my favourite" Sansa smiled as her fingers pinched and peeled away one side of the cupcake's paper casing.

The kitchen that had previously been a hive of energy with the hired caterers buzzing around was now thick with quiet, the only noise being the hum of the huge double-door refrigerator and the muted notes from the band playing in the marquee. The large room with shiny gleaming white counter-tops was dimly lit, the main fancy chandelier was off, the only brightness coming from the under cupboard lighting. Sansa bit into the cake eagerly and let out a hungry groan as she closed her eyes to chew and leant her hip against the counter. Jon licked his lips as he watched the pleasure wash over her face. She opened her eyes and he realised he must have a stupid awe-struck look on his face as he watched Sansa's brow quirk upwards in amusement. A giggle was set off behind her closed lips before she deliberately slowly swiped some of the pale yellow buttercream with her index finger from the artful swirl on top of the small fluffy cake.

"Do you want some Jon"? Sansa purred, holding out her finger covered in the sweet buttercream. Jon's lips parted ever so slightly in surprise, a small slow exhale brushing past them. Sansa began moving her finger closer to his mouth until he eagerly wrapped his lips around her fingertip, brushing his tongue against it and sucking it clean. Sansa's eyes remained on his mouth, her own bottom lip caught with her teeth after she'd sucked in a breath. She didn't pull her finger away so Jon continued to suck and lick at it whilst his hand curled around her wrist. The air felt thick with delicious tension - like the slightest move from either of them could be the cause of many different possibilities. As it happens, Jon felt compelled to make that move. He had tasted a small piece of Sansa, held her delicate finger in his mouth, licked and sucked, eager for her skin rather than the sweet treat she was offering him - although he felt she was hinting at a more enticing offer anyway. And so he bit her - just a little nip to the pad of her finger. Sansa yelped and went to pull her hand away but Jon's grip was firm and he instead drew her body closer to his with a tug.

"You bit me"! Sansa giggled as she allowed Jon to place a hand at her waist and bring her even closer.

"I can kiss you better if you like"? he replied, eyes intent on his target of her rosy lips.

Sansa gave him an amused smile and broke her wrist free from his grasp to twine her arms around his neck and press her body to him. "Smooth" she commented before meeting his lips with her own, swallowing his returning smile.

Even though it has only been two weeks since Jon even knew of Sansa's existence, the word that sprang to mind when they kissed was ' _finally_ '. Like he'd been awaiting this kiss the whole of his life. He thinks that there must be something wrong with everything that came before this kiss. _Christ_ , he didn't even feel this elated when he and Ygritte slept together for the first time and he'd been ready to settle down with her - house, wife, kids...the whole shebang....well that 'shebang' was now nothing compared to this kiss.

Sansa broke contact with his lips and searched his face for something before looking like she was going to speak but didn't.

"What is it"? he asked

"Nothing....just....well, I must admit that I had every intention of leading you in here so I could kiss you-"

"Oh you did, did you"? Jon teased. 

"Yes" Sansa grinned before leaning close to his ear to whisper "would you think badly of me if I said I want more from you than just a kiss tonight"?

Jon's pulse thundered in his veins as he remembered some of the words she had said whilst blindfolded with her friends.

 

_"Well... it's always nice to not have to ask to be eaten out... like they actually want to do it, you know"?_

 

_"...oh and a bit of light spanking, dirty talk and hair pulling wouldn't go amiss"_

 

"No" he gulped "I wouldn't think badly of you at all - ever". Sansa chuckled at that, Jon felt her breath against his ear and neck. "Besides" he continued "don't birthday girls normally get what they want"?

Sansa leant back to look him in the face whilst keeping her arms around Jon's neck. "Yes" she quirked a brow "Yes, they do.....and I know exactly what I want".

Jon made a move to lean forward to recapture her lips but Sansa quickly twirled out of his grasp before he could find any purchase. "More cake" she giggled before playfully fleeing him, swiping another cupcake as she went.

Sansa squealed as Jon chased her through the Stark's huge home. They ended up in what looked like a study or office room, the large mahogany desk seemed to be housing all the guests gifts piled up awaiting Sansa to unwrap them. She halted, realising that Jon had her cornered as she turned to face him and lean back against the desk.

"Sorry I didn't bring you a gift" he said with a soft smile, gesturing to presents behind her as he slowed his chase to a stop.

"Lock the door" she commanded.

Jon did as she bid and was surprised to find her directly in front of him once he'd turned back around to face her. There were a few beats of a second where all that seemed to happen between them was breath that was rapidly growing ragged along with mutual stares of longing and want before they bridged the small gap to began devouring each other's mouths hungrily.

Sansa slid her hands into Jon's jacket to pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms as his lips moved from her mouth down her jaw and to her neck. She hummed appreciatively as her face reached up to the high ceiling in an effort to give him more access. She rid his hair of it's tie and buried her fingers deep with his curls, keeping him close.

"Mmmm Jon" she sighed as he made his way down her neck, his hands sliding over her waist and hips and landing on her ass. He squeezed and pulled her tight up against him. She could surely feel how hard he was now. Sansa snaked a hand down to palm him through his trousers.

"I thought you said you didn't bring me a gift"? she giggled. Jon growled and kissed her again, nipping on her bottom lip as she leant back from him. And then, like some sort of dream - the _best_ kind of dream - Sansa was on her knees before him working to undo his zip. She continued giggling and began singing to herself.

_Happy Birthday to me,_

_Now what can this be?_

_It's large and it's harrrd,_

_And I hope it's for me!_

 

 Jon's not sure how much of his chuckling response was due to his nervousness but it died a swift death once he felt her delicate hand wrap around his cock and pull it out from his boxers.

"Oh thank you Jon"! she smiled up at him teasingly "I've always wanted one just like this, I'm sure it'll get plenty of use"! The cheeky gleam in her eyes captured his attention so much that he didn't notice when she'd produced the cupcake. His breath hitched when she swiped some of the buttercream from the top and smeared it along his cock with one finger.

"I'm not sure that this is how your Mum intended those to be eat- ahhh....SHIT! OH GOD! Okay nevermind".

Sansa chuckled. _She fucking chuckled with my cock in her mouth. That - that feels amazing._

Jon couldn't decide whether he wanted to watch as she sucked and licked him clean or throw his head back and close his eyes, losing himself to the sensation of her perfect hot wet mouth and talented tongue working it's magic on him. He groaned and cursed as he swapped from one decision to the other. It was almost too much - watching as her big blue eyes looked up at him, the occasional slurping sound reaching his ears as her head bobbed, Jon's cock repeatedly disappearing into her mouth, slick from her attentions.

"Ahh Sansa....unnh....fuck!....Sansa, Oh Gods sweet girl!...you're-you're gonna have to stop".

"What's wrong"? she asked, a confused look creeping upon her face.

_Oh nothing, I'm just about to cum so hard that I'm afraid I might rupture something._

"I ah....I want to do something"

"Oh really? What's that"?

"Well, as lovely as that cake looks" he answered, inclining his head towards the little cupcake Sansa had placed on the floor by Jon's feet "I bet it doesn't taste anywhere near as good as your sweet cunt".

Sansa's breath was audibly caught in her throat as she blushed back up at him before getting up and moving to seat herself on the large black leather office chair behind the desk with an expectant raised brow aimed at Jon. He stalked towards her, his mouth watering at the thought of making her cum. Once he was knelt on the carpet in front of her, Sansa leant down to kiss him again before resting back and dragging her heeled foot up the side of Jon's body deliberately slowly. Her eyes locked onto his as her leg raised up and up until she was able to rest her slim calf on his shoulder. Sansa bit her lower lip coquettishly as she brought the other leg to hitch over the chair's arm rest. Jon kissed a trail down from the calf that was up by his face, making his way to his intended destination.

"Fuck, you are so fucking beautiful Sansa" he murmured into her soft smooth skin, his hands pushing her dress up to her hips, exposing her pale blue sheer panties. He honed in on Sansa's excited breathing. It encouraged him on before he was pushing aside her underwear and started making long drags of his tongue up her centre. "As I thought" he said "better than the cake". Sansa chuckled lightly before reaching out and scrunching Jon's hair in her hand.

He continued flicking and licking while his fingers felt the hot wet of her walls as they pumped in and out. Sansa began softly moaning, her eyes closed and her head thrown to the side as one arm reached up to grip the back of the big black leather chair she was slumped in. Jon could feel the leg that was slung over his shoulder squeeze him closer in a rhythm that matched the slight rocking of her hips. He began to copy the rhythm of her movements with a repetitive pattern in which he was sucking on her clit and pumping his fingers.

"Oh fucking hell"! Sansa moaned out. Jon felt encouraged and he upped his pace, Sansa's rocking quickening to catch up with him. He felt her hand grasp and relax, grasp and relax in his hair before it gripped tightly and tugged along with the rhythm of their efforts. 

Jon felt sure Sansa's orgasm was nearing, what with her growing succession of moans and gasps.

"Oh God!....Oh Jon!....I'm...I'm...." her body went rigid as he felt her cunt pulse around his fingers, her face contorted in pleasure and her mouth framing a perfect silent scream.

Jon wiped his mouth as he watched her pant and slowly open her eyes.

"That" Sansa licked her lips while trying to catch her breath "that was the best birthday present I've ever received...and I got a Malibu Barbie Dream House when I was six - so that's saying something"! She smiled over her rising and falling chest, her cheeks still inflamed with her blush. Dropping her leg from Jon's shoulder and the armrest, Sansa moved forwards and kissed him fiercely before pulling away and whispering "do you have a condom"?

_Shit! Fuck! Fuckity-fuck!_

"Err... no I don't"

Sansa made a small whining noise. "Well I'm pretty sure no one got me any for a birthday present" she said, looking at the huge pile of wrapped and bagged gifts on the desk "although it might be worth trying to find the one from Marg - as an outside chance" she laughed.

"It's ah...it's alright...we don't have to..." Jon said as he stood and tucked himself back away in his boxers a little disappointed but he wasn't going to complain - not one bit.

"I've got an idea" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her as she giggled.

"What are we doing"? Jon asked as she hurried along giddily, swiping her keys in the little china dish in the foyer by the large imposing front doors.

"Going back to my flat".

"But....it's your party" he countered weakly, hoping that she would ignore his poorly offered protest.

"I thought you said birthday girls get what they want"? Sansa teased as she twirled gracefully on her feet to face him and throw her arms around Jon's neck before pressing her lips to his again.

"They do" he breathed as they broke apart and he followed her earnestly out to her car.

_I've got a feeling I'll give you whatever you want whether it's your birthday or not._

* * *

 ( _Text messages_ )

ROBB: Sans where r u? 

ROBB: Sans Mum wants you to say goodbye to your guests

ROBB: ANSWER YOUR PHONE

ROBB: OK Arya's found a jacket and a half eaten cupcake in the study and you and Jon are both conspicuously missing. WHERE ARE YOU?! 

ROBB: Both Arya and Marg are being disgusting now. Just tell me where u r and what ur doing?!

ROBB: Scratch that - I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!

SANSA: I'm safe!...I just went home to properly unwrap the present you got me....a few times ;)

ROBB: OMG SANSA!! SHUT UP!!!

SANSA: lol! But it really is my favourite present! I've enjoyed it very much so far! 

ROBB: I can block your number you know.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not decided if this will descend into smutty territory yet.


End file.
